


Broken Souls Unite

by RainRune207



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, Love, Mates, Romance, trading packs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 17:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1275352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainRune207/pseuds/RainRune207
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter Hale has always been the misunderstood member of Derek's pack, he likes being alone at the burnt down family house but one day he meets an unlikely female who changes his mind about the mating process. Can they work it out or will they forever be drifting apart? </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Derek and Stiles are going to have parts in all of these fics.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Souls Unite

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dani-Lea](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dani-Lea).



> So I run all of these ideas by my cousin and have decided to just dedicate this entire fic for her.

Peter walked around the burnt remnants of his old family home, he came here often to reminisce about his family and those he had lost, Derek didn’t like when he talked about his dead sister Talia and the family that they lost. He came here to think about it them from time to time, he walked around the perimeter of the house and looked at the damage. He wished they had rebuilt after Kate Argent was killed, Derek had refused to go back there and live where his family had been killed. He sniffed the air and caught the scent of another werewolf, he let his eyes change and he followed the scent of this new threat.

He walked through the woods and saw a girl crouched down behind a tree watching the house. “What are you doing here?” He said and she jumped, she turned around and flashed him golden wolf eyes. He grabbed her and her eyes opened wide, she struggled against him and he gripped her tighter. “Why are you snooping around my house?” He growled out and she tried to move away from him again. “You don’t belong to our pack so who are you and why are you here?”

“Alright,” she said and he let her go, “my names Olivia and I wanted to see what the Hale house looked like. I’ve heard about it my entire life and I wanted to see it and meet everyone for myself and by everyone I mean you and Derek.” She blushed and looked at him again. Now that she wasn’t wolfed out she was beautiful, she had green eyes and long brown wavy hair. “I know Derek has a mate and everything, I just want to see a pack that’s a family and doesn’t have in fighting like my pack does.” She stopped talking and looked at Peter again, he was staring at her and she looked at the ground nervously. “I’m sorry if this is awkward.”

“You should go home Olivia,” he said and went to walk off on her.

“No, I don’t want to go home,” she yelled at him. He turned to look at her and she came marching up to him, she poked him in the chest and he took a step away from her. “I want to change packs. I haven’t spent the last six months watching you all to make this decision lightly, you have a good life and I want to have that too.”

“Your family isn’t going to let you leave without you being mated to someone in another pack,” he said and they walked together towards the house. They sat down on the step and he turned to look at her. “Why do I have a feeling that you’re going to ask something bad of me?” She turned away from him and looked down at her clenched hands. “What do you want?”

“For you to pretend to be my mate,” she said and looked at him with pleading eyes, “my alpha is terrible and I want to cry every time he comes near me because he’s so horrible. I’ve been stuck with him for twenty-three years and I don’t think I can put up with another year of his torture.” Peter looked at her as the reality of what she was saying finally sank in.

“David Jones is your alpha?” He asked and she looked at him with questioning eyes. “Even here he has a bad reputation and we’ve tried to get pack members to change to get away from him. He must have gotten you when you were very young because you don’t look older than Derek.”

“He’s my father,” she whispered and looked at him, “I’ve put up with his abuse since birth and it’s time for me to get away. Please help me to escape from him, I promise once I’m in a new pack I will never both you again and you’ll have your lonely life back. I’ve seen that they don’t include you in as much stuff and most of them ignore you even when you are there. I think you’re the loneliest out of all of them, you don’t seem like you’re happy because you don’t have anyone to share anything with.”

“When my family was alive I was the enforcer type,” he said and looked at her, “I protected the family at all costs and no one got near them when I was there. This new pack is even, everyone pulls their weight and I feel useless because there’s nothing specific for me to do.” He looked down at the ground and then turned to look at her. “So what’s the plan? We go to your pack and I make a claim for you, is that the only thing I have to do?” He didn’t want to leave this girl with the crazy pack, she seemed nice and didn’t deserve to be abused by anyone especially her family pack.

“I’m going to tell them that you’re my mate,” she said and he looked at her. She was appealing and he could definitely go along with being her mate, he lent into her and sniffed her neck, the smell was intoxicating and flowed over him. It invaded every sense and he focused on her with glowing blue eyes. She gasped and sucked in a deep breath, he could hear her heart beating quickly and she looked nervous being here now. “What did you just do? Whatever it was I don’t like it.” She said and shot him a dangerous look, it was a look like said she was scared and would attack him if he did anything. He thought it was adorable especially when she was the one forcing him to be her mate so she could escape. Except now that he had smelt her real scent he found it intoxicating and he didn’t think he could let her go after he got her out of her pack.

“You smell appealing to me,” he said slowly and looked at her again, “each werewolf finds something different appealing about a mate. It’s not some massive bond that changes your life unless you’re doing what Stiles and Derek are doing at the moment. You could be a potential mate for me if we actually gave it a try.” He sighed and looked at the forest. “Scott and Isaac made a connection meeting one night at a bar and then got set up on a date, they became mates that night and it happens differently to everyone. You felt what I felt just then when I concentrated on you and your scent; scent has always been the biggest thing for me and I was always going to go for someone’s scent first.”

“Me too,” she finally admitted and Peter smiled at her. It was the first genuine smile that he had given in years, it felt good and he hoped he could do it a lot more if given the chance with this girl. “So will we be going to tackle my pack tonight and getting my father to let me out of it?” She asked again and Peter nodded automatically; they stood up and walked to his car. He knew how to get to the other alpha’s property and they drove there in a comfortable silence. After thirty minutes he pulled into the drive and turned off the car, he grabbed Olivia’s hand to stop her from getting out of the car. “What Peter?”

“They’ll expect us to be intimate won’t they,” he asked and she nodded. “Well maybe we should have a practice before we go in,” he knew they were watching from the house and in the woods. He had to make this as read as possible and to not make it worse for her by pretending too much. He lent forward and kissed her softly, she gasped and reached up to wrap her hand around his neck. The kiss deepened and he nibbled on her bottom lip sucking it into his mouth, she pressed into him and dug her nails into his neck. Peter groaned and pulled her over the console so she was sitting in his lap, his hands roamed over her back and gripped her tightly.

A loud knock on the window made them break apart and Olivia looked out the window at her father. “Get out of the car right now,” he said and ripped open the door. He grabbed Olivia and pulled her out, Peter got out quickly and grabbed Olivia off of him. He stood in front of her protecting him from this man threatening her. “Don’t you dare take my daughter away from me? She belongs to our pack and you have no claim over her and to touch her like that.”

“I’m her mate,” he said viciously, “I have more right to touch her than you do.” He growled at the man as he went to take a step towards Olivia and tucked her further behind his back. David flashed red eyes at him but alphas couldn’t make someone outside of their pack back down, Peter squared his shoulders and took a step towards him. “You are going to let her leave your pack and join my nephew’s pack. Mates are meant to be in the same packs as each other and you can’t stop her from being with me.”

“Peter,” Olivia said from behind him and stepped to his side. She took his hand and he turned to face her, his eyes softened and he smiled at her softly. “Dad, this is Peter Hale.” Her father’s eyes opened wide and he looked at his daughter. “Please let me go with them. They’re good for me and it will be better if I finally disappeared from here. I was always a mistake to you and a punching bag for the other members of the pack, please, they treat me right and Peter will never let anything happen to me. He’ll protect me like he’s been doing this entire time.”

“Fine,” he finally says and looks at her. “Get your stuff and I don’t ever want you to come back when you’ve been tainted by a Hale.” Olivia nodded and ran inside to pack her things, Peter stood outside looking at her father, he didn’t give a shit how violent he could become, he has obviously heard of Peter’s reputation and has decided not to fight this. “We’ll be coming to visit her in a month when she’s settled into the place. Understand.”

“You’ll have to check with my nephew first,” he said as Olivia came walking down the front porch. They put her bags in his car and she got into the passenger side. “Nice to see you again David. Don’t make a habit out of it because we don’t want to see you again.” He climbed into the car and looked at Olivia. "If any of them come near you, you have to tell me because I will kill them and so will the pack." He started the car and drove back to Derek's loft, he wasn't going to be happy about this and was going to tear him a new one. He was probably going to get it from Stiles too and right now he couldn't handle that.

They pulled up in front of the loft and Peter got out, he got out Olivia's bags and carried them inside. Derek and Stiles were already waiting for him and he dropped the bags near the door; Olivia stopped behind him and looked at the werewolves looming in front of her. "Who the hell is this?" Derek said and stalked towards them with Stiles right on his heel. "We have talked about this several times Peter, you have to discuss new additions with me before you make someone a werewolf."

"I'm sorry I was born like this," Olivia challenged and stood next to Peter, "he saved me from a bad pack and said this would be a safe place for me to join."

"Don't talk to him like that," Stiles said and took Derek's hand, "we're a family and you need us to approve you into our pack. So suck it up princess and answer whatever questions Derek will ask you."

"Stiles, shut up," Peter yelled at him and he turned his attention to the younger man, "we don't need the opinion of a seventeen year old."

"Seventeen," Olivia said and looked at Derek, "your bond mate is a teenager."

"With the amount of trouble we had to get here you will want to choose your next words carefully," Derek growled between clenched teeth. "If you don't respect my mate then you can leave and never come back. As far as the hierarchy goes it is me and then him," he gestured at Stiles and Olivia took a step back from him. She didn't know that this is what an alpha was like when they got their mate, she really hoped her father never found anyone because he would be one hundred times worse than he already was. "So if you stay here then you show respect and know that you are the bottom of the heap. These others have been here for three years and they have precedence over you. Top of the pack," he gestured to everyone, "to bottom of the pack." He points to her. "You have to earn the respect around here and right now you don't have it from anyone."

"Derek," Stiles said and he turned to look at his mate, "a bit too far now. Peter take her up to an empty room unless she's staying with you, we'll talk to you in the morning and sort this out."

"No, we're sorting it out now," Derek said and looked at him with burning red eyes.

"Derek breathe you big dumb ass," he reached up to cup his cheek and his eyes faded back to normal. "Now we will go up to our room and discuss this rationally and in the morning we'll work everything out."

"No need too," Derek said and looked at Peter and Olivia, "you can stay for as long as you like. You're not a part of the pack yet but this is a step in the right direction, after three months we'll make it official and you'll become a pack member. Or you can be like Scott and choose to be your own werewolf without a pack." She nodded and Peter picked her bags back up. "I'm sorry about my attitude. You just stunned me uncle Peter because I never thought you'd bring a girl hear with you."

"Expect me to bring a guy like you," he joked.

"No one could live up to me," Stiles said sarcastically and everyone started laughing loudly. Derek took Stiles hand and pulled him up the stairs to their bedroom, everyone groaned and started putting in earphones or turning things up to full volume.

"What's about to happen?" Olivia asked and Peter let out a tight laugh. "Oh," she blushed when the realisation popped into her head. They were that loud during sex that the others had to drown out their hearing just to stop themselves from listening to them. "Can we do something so we don't have to hear them?"

"Yes, let's go out," he said and grabbed her hand pulling her out the door. He wasn't going to subject her to the noise that came out of that bedroom while they were still going through the bond process. They were ten times worse than any other couple and he wanted to rip his ears off at certain stages, they all thought they should move out at one point to let them have a rest from the constant torture but Derek had refused straight and told them to get out, as it was his house. He hated his nephew some days and wished he could hit him but he didn't want to deal with Stiles if he did.

A month passed by quickly with Olivia living there, the entire pack has come to love her, they often hear her and Stiles fighting about who is cooking dinner for everyone. These nights everyone makes bets on who is going to win and Derek never bets against Stiles, the little shit always wins and Olivia has finally learnt to give up when it comes to arguing with him. They've all learnt to flee the house when Stiles and Derek go up to their room and they have a family activity as they call it; none of them can wait until Sheriff Stilinski lets them get bonded permanently.

Peter has found himself becoming more attracted to Olivia, he found himself thinking about her in bed and in the shower, he's had to jerk off to the image of her at least one hundred times and he really thought they could have something real if they both tried for it. He wasn't going to be able to ask her though because she didn't think of him the same way, he could see it in the way she looked at him and other people that she found attractive. He was never going to be what she fancied.

"I'm going out," Olivia announced and Peter looked up from his book he was reading. She was wearing a nice dress and high heels, alerts were going off in his head and they were all signalling something bad. She looked at Peter and smiled shyly. "Do I look okay?" She twirled around and he felt his heart jump to his throat. He nodded because he couldn't find the words to speak to convey how beautiful she really is tonight. "I'll see you later," she walked out of the loft and shut the door loudly behind her. Erica, Boyd and Isaac walked in and let out a long whistle.

"You're taking this better than we thought," Erica said and he shot her a confused look, "you don't know do you?"

"Know what?" He slammed his book closed and stood up, he looked at them all with a pointed stare and they coward back from him. "Tell me," he yelled and they all took a step back.

"She's going on a date with Mr Harris from school," Isaac said and looked at the others, "we thought that she had told you." They all looked remorseful and sat down in the lounge room looking at him. "We all know how you feel about her and you should tell her immediately before you hurt each other." Peter paced back and forth in front of them and Isaac sighed. "They're going to Lloyd's." Peter moved out if the lounge and grabbed his keys, he was out the loft before anyone could ask where he was going although the three of them certainly knew where he was going.

He got in his car and sped towards Lloyd’s, he parked out the front and walked in, they were seated at a table towards the back and Peter walked straight towards them, Olivia looked up and her smile fell. “Peter,” she said and shot a look towards Mr Harris. Peter didn’t care about his first name and had no intention of learning it, he was so angry that she was dating and didn’t even talk to him before she did this. “Peter?” she questioned and he shot her his blue eyes so only she could see, she gasped and looked across to her date.

“You’re coming home with me,” he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up off the seat. He started dragging her towards the front door and she ripped her wrist out of his grasp, he spun around and faced her. If she was smart she wasn’t going to argue with him about this but he knew her to well and knew she wasn’t going to keep her mouth shut.

“What hell?” She yelled at him and he growled quietly. She turned around and saw Harris walking towards her quickly. “Adrian, I’ll be with you in a minute.” Adrian, well he knew what name to call him when he threatened him later, he didn’t stop walking and he stopped next to Olivia touching her arm. Peter saw red and took a step towards him, Olivia’s hand shot out and smacked him in the chest stopping his progress. “How did you know where I was? I didn’t tell you about my date because I knew this is the way you’d react.”

“The pack told me,” he growled out to her and looked at her with an angry gaze. She could tell by the shape of his eyebrows that he was angry and she couldn’t understand why, he hadn’t tried anything with her for the month that she had been there and she couldn’t be hidden away from dating her entire life. “And no you didn’t tell me about this date because you knew I’d be angry. You belong to me.”

“Hey, she doesn’t belong to anyone,” Adrian said and Peter turned his angry gaze to him. “Sorry, I’ll shut up.”

“Actually, we’re kind of together but haven’t worked out very well in the last month,” Olivia said and looked at Adrian as an apology, “if you wanted something more from me in the last month you should have said something. I thought we were over and I needed to move on with my life. Let me move on with my life and have this date with him.” She went to walk away and Peter grabbed her again, he flung her over his shoulder and walked out to his car, he opened the door and threw her into the front seat. He climbed into the driver’s side and sped off down the street. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” She yelled at him as he gripped the wheel tightly. “You can’t try to rule my life. A pack does not work like that and neither do we.”

“You belong to me,” he yelled at her before he continued to drive to the loft. She folded her arms over her chest and sat their brooding for the entire ride home. They pulled up outside and she got out of the car quickly, Peter went straight after her and grabbed her around the upper arms. “You’re an asshole,” she yelled at him. “How can I ever be attached to someone like you is beyond me?”

“You’re my mate and I won’t let you be seen dating another guy,” he challenged and her mouth dropped open. She went to pull away from him and he pulled her tightly against his body, she tried to pull away from him and he wrapped an arm around her waist and tilted her chin up with the other so she met his eyes. “You belong to me and if you say you don’t feel it I know you’re lying,” he stated simply.

“I don’t know what you want me to say,” she said and he let her go abruptly. He took a step away from her and rubbed his hand through his hair, he went to say something but closed his mouth quickly, he didn’t know what to say about this and he didn’t know how to make it any better. She was the one ruining this and he wasn’t going to fight for it if she didn’t want it. “What do you want me to do Peter?”

“Leave,” he said brokenly and turned his back shaking his head, “if you don’t want to be here with me then leave. We’re family and I can’t bear to see you if you’re going to bring other men around here.”

“You know how broken I am,” she said to him and he spun around to face her, “my father did horrible things to me and I don’t trust easily. You have to give me space and let me deal with things in my own way. It may be longer than you’d like but it will happen eventually.”

“No, I gave you time to deal with things and being in a new home. Everyone here loves you and I let you into my family, instead of coming to me when you felt ready you started dating another man and do you know what that did to me?” He was yelling at her on the street and he was thankful they lived away from others. If anyone heard this they’d call the police for fear that he was going to hurt her, he had already grabbed her and people who consider that as assault.

“No,” she finally whispered.

“You broke me,” he said and moved further away from her. She went to take a step forward and he put his hands up in a defensive gesture, she ignored him and stepped into his personal space. “No don’t.” He dropped his head and Olivia saw the first tear roll down his face, she had destroyed this man more than she meant and now she had to fix it. It wasn’t just him who felt this connection and it was about time that she acted on it.

“Peter,” she said softly and he looked at her, “we may be broken but we can fix each other. Together.” She moved quickly and plastered her lips on his, his hand curled around the back of her head and deepened the kiss. She moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, his other hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her further into contact with his body. She pulled away and looked at him, her eyes were soft and she smiled. “I love you,” she whispered, “I’ve known it for weeks.”

“I love you too,” he scooped her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He devoured her with his next kiss and gripped her ass tightly with his fingers, he backed her into the wall and trailed his lips down to her throat before he sucked greedily onto her pulse. She moaned and dug her nails into his shoulders, she felt her claws growing and she flexed her fingers drawing blood from him. He growled and turned blue eyes onto her. “Bedroom,” he said huskily and she nodded quickly. He opened the door and walked her up the stairs quickly, he pushed open the loft door and heard everyone walking into the main area.

“It’s about time,” Stiles said and Peter pulled away from Olivia to look at him, he was talking to Derek and everyone else was already ignoring you. Stiles turned back to face him and Derek whispered something in his ear, he laughed and smiled at them. “Derek just said he would have had my clothes off already,” Olivia started laughing at his comment and looked down at Peter.

“He’s right you know,” she said to him.

“Damn straight,” Stiles said and went back to his mate. They both seemed mellower tonight and maybe they were going to be the only ones putting on a show, he carried Olivia up the stairs quickly and he heard everyone start talking at once. He laughed when he slammed the door and turned back to Olivia, he kissed her softly and she smiled against his lips, he let her feet slide down to the ground and he brushed her hair off of her face.

Olivia reached down and gripped the hem of his shirt, she pulled it up and over his head before throwing it on the ground. Peter had been waiting for her to make the first move, he didn’t want to push her too far and scare her off, and she reached out and skimmed her hands over the plains of his stomach. He still didn’t move, he let her hands explore the muscle on his body and stood there stiffly while she looked at him. “You know you can touch me,” she whispered continuing to look and touch his body.

He shot his hand out and grabbed her dragging her into contact with his body, he moved his hand around her waist and cupped her ass squeezing it gently, and she growled low in her throat and met his gaze. She leant forward and kissed his throat, he swallowed hard and she traced the spot with her tongue, she was going to torture him slowly with this seduction.

He roamed his hands over her back and gripped her tightly when she sucked hard on his throat, he knew there was going to be a bruise even though he was a werewolf and it made him excited that she was treating him this way. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, he grabbed her chin and kissed her roughly. She moaned and slid her tongue along his bottom lip before sucking it into her mouth and biting down gently, he let out a low growl and dug his fingers into her flesh. His hand skimmed along her thigh and moved beneath her dress, he looked at her with glowing blue eyes as his fingers moved beneath her underwear to trace over the smooth skin of her buttocks.

She flexed her hips against his straining erection and they both groaned loudly, Peter let her slide down to the ground and he reached for the hem of her dress pulling it over her head. She wasn’t wearing a bra and only had on lacy black boy legs; he didn’t know if he should be angry at her. He decided he’d deal with it later because he was too horny to figure it out right now. He walked her back to the bed and laid her down gently, he took off her high heels because he didn’t fancy being stabbed by one of them. He slid her underwear down and pulled it down her thighs dropping it on the ground.

He moved over her and kissed her again, she wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled her body into contact with his. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and his erection grew larger thinking about it. She reached down and unbuttoned his jeans, her hand moved inside and cupped him threw his shorts. He growled and moved his hips against her again, she pushed down his pants and underwear until they stopped at his knees. He got off her and got rid of his clothes before he moved back over to her, he kissed her deeply and pushed open her legs with his knee. He moved his hand down her body and between her thighs, she jerked up when his fingers entered her and moaned loudly, he could feel her slickness coating his fingers and knew she was ready for him.

“Peter,” she moaned softly and moved to nibble on his neck and shoulder. He shuddered and looked down at her, her green eyes were dark with desire and she licked her lips enticingly. He groaned and claimed her mouth giving her bruising self-satisfying kisses. He pulled away from her and saw the gorgeous blush on her cheeks, he moved his fingers in her again and she moaned loudly closing her eyes. He pulled his fingers out of her and her eyes shot open shooting him a dirty look; he shook his head and kissed her again.

He reached down and gripped his erection giving it a few long satisfying strokes, she watched him intently and he leant down to kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his neck and flexed her hips up to meet his, he groaned and rubbed the tip of his erection against her core. He couldn’t bear teasing her anymore and he pushed himself slowly into her, he could feel her muscle clench around him and he groaned loudly against her neck. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders when he pushed all the way into her, she moaned and scratched down his back.

He started moving his hips, he drew himself almost all the way out before slamming back into her, she moaned loudly and tilted her hips up to give him better access. He grabbed her legs and lifted it up to his hip, she wrapped them around his back and gripped onto his biceps. He started moving faster and pounded into her harder, she started moaning out his name and he slowed down to give her room to breathe. “Keep going,” she said and he kissed her roughly pushing her head back into his bed. He picked up the pace and she moaned his name loudly, he continued to thrust into her quickly until she screamed out his name in an orgasm. His thrusts became jerky as he moved against her and he joined her moments later collapsing on top of her.

He rolled off of her and she cuddled into his side pressing her head against his bare chest, he smiled and kissed the top of her head softly, she was drawing patterns on his chest with her fingers and he reached up to stop her hand. “So,” he said and she looked up to him, “will you stay with me forever?” She nodded and he kissed her softly tangling his hands in her hair. “Shall we go down and tell everyone the good news?”

“Yes,” she said and they got up and put on clothes. They walked down the spiral staircase hand in hand, Stiles and Derek were talking to each other in the corner and Peter frowned. He cleared his throat and they looked up to face him.

“So, we are officially mates,” he announced and several of them started smiling.

“We know,” Derek said and Stiles started laughing, “sound sure does travel badly through this place.”

“Maybe we should insulate,” Stiles said and Derek smiled at him widely before he kissed him passionately. Stiles pulled away and looked at everyone apologetically. “We’ll get the house fixed as soon as possible. Sorry for not believing you about the noise does here.” They all started talking loudly and Peter turned to look at Olivia, she shrugged and he bent down to kiss her softly. They didn’t have the crazy passionate relationship like Stiles and Derek but he knew it was something special. “We’re happy for you guys,” Stiles said and Peter looked at him. They hadn’t always gotten along but he was glad that they were supporting him nonetheless. “So welcome to the family Olivia,” he walked over to her and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek, “maybe I’ll let you cook from now on.”

“Yeah right,” she replied and Stiles winked at her. She giggled as he walked back to Derek and the other’s came over to congratulate them. She watched out of the corner of her eye how Derek acted with Stiles, he was always touching some part of him and always kissing him. The truest love, she thought happily. She wasn’t sure if she was prepared to go that far in the mating ritual yet but she was just lucky that she had Peter in her life for the foreseeable future. She turned back to the group and listened as they talked happily; this was their family and she was happy to be here with all of them.


End file.
